


Chemistry

by Alena



Series: Share the Love Month [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chemistry, M/M, share-the-love-month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena/pseuds/Alena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For 'share-the-love-month' on tumblr Day six: MihawkShanks.<br/>The theme was ‘the elements’, it’s in there. Somehow. Just look very, very closely? Closer, please. It’s there somewhere OTL.  The connection is just very thin! Let’s just say chemistry.. elements... oh shut up. I don’t care anymore :c</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> For 'share-the-love-month' on tumblr Day six: MihawkShanks.  
> The theme was ‘the elements’, it’s in there. Somehow. Just look very, very closely? Closer, please. It’s there somewhere OTL. The connection is just very thin! Let’s just say chemistry.. elements... oh shut up. I don’t care anymore :c

Mihawk was not even able to as much as touch the doorbell in front of him as the door belonging to it was suddenly opened slowly.

He raised an eyebrow as he retracted his hand and was almost instantly forced to look into the brown eyes of a young woman.

She blushed and took a step back as she noticed the man in front of her. Tilting her head back she said something into the room behind her. "I-I'm going now. You have another visitor though."

With that and a muttered "excuse me" she scurried past Mihawk, clearly showing that the situation was unpleasant to her and that she did not want to have anything further to do with it.

Mihawk only slightly shook his head as his lips escaped a silent sight. "I'm coming in." He said as he entered the house and closed the door behind him.

He stood there, uncertain of what to do for a moment. "Shanks...?" He cautiously asked into the silence of the home he had just invaded.

The red-head popped up almost instantly from behind the door that connected to the living room.

"Oh, it's just you, Mihawk!" He said with a wide grin on his face.

Mihawk stopped himself from asking who else he could have been, it was better not to ask anyway. But something else he could not stop himself from asking. "Who was that just now?" He said slowly.

Shanks had approached him slowly by now. "A student of mine." He shrugged.

Mihawk narrowed his eyes slightly. "What was she doing here?"

Shanks shrugged again. "Asking me to not fail her on that last test?"

"How old was she, Shanks? Is it okay to do that with your students?" Mihawk asked, fully aware of the nature of the person in front of him. He could easily imaging what such a 'request' could have led to.

Shanks arms were around his neck in an instant, pulling him down, forcing his lips onto his, kissing him passionately. Mihawk closed his eyes and let it happen. Anger, or was it jealousy? Had built up inside of him without him really noticing, but it quickly subsided at the others sudden action. His hands found their way to Shanks hips and he pulled him closer, pressing their bodies tightly together.

The kiss did not last for long before Shanks broke it again. "Are you jealous?" He asked mockingly.

Mihawks lips escaped a quiet 'tz' sound. "Of course not." He said, although he knew that somehow he was. Sharing was definitely not his style. And with a student no less. That was plainly disgraceful. But he would never admit so just right away. That was just how Shanks was like, he could not change that anyway.

So he simply asked: "Are you guilty though?"

Shanks shrugged his shoulders without letting go of the person in front of him. "Maybe." He said with a smirk. "Didn't know I couldn't have fun beside you now. Are you getting clingy, Mihawk?" The name rolled over his tongue in a mocking tone.

"No way." The other one said dryly. He knew they were not in a real relationship and that he really was not entitled to feeling jealous over this, but he could not help it.

"I just don't like sharing." He said, fingers roughly trailing Shanks lips before he kissed him again for a second and then pulled back again. "Especially not sharing you." His voice was husky and low as he forced the other one back, trapping him between himself and the wall behind them.

His hands came to rest at either side of Shanks head. He was done playing around, this was starting to get on his nerves. "So." He continued. "I'm just going to ask you one more time." He sighed. "What did you do to that girl?"

Shanks, however, just smirked at him again and shrugged his shoulders once more.

Mihawk removed his hands almost instantly, turning around in annoyance. "How were you even able to become a teacher in the first place? How could people completely miss your personality?" He questioned, by now he had become somewhat agitated.

"I'm just really talented when it comes to Chemistry, I guess?"

"You don't really have to be talented to become a teacher." Mihawk replied dryly.

The remark made Shanks pout. "It's not like just anyone can become one."

"Apparently yes." Mihawk continued. "Because they made you one." He added with a smirk of his own as he turned back to Shanks.

"But seriously Shanks. I don't want to visit you in jail one of these days." He said, worry finding its way to his voice.

That was when the other one suddenly started laughing whole-heartedly. "Alright, I'm sorry." He brought out between laughter. "Really sorry.".

Mihawk raised an eyebrow at him, not fully understanding what was going on.

Once Shanks had calmed down a little, he finally explained. "She was just getting some papers for the test next week, because she had been sick."

"At this time of the day?" Mihawk asked suspiciously.

"Her parents were actually waiting in the car outside." Shanks smirked at the other one victoriously.

Mihawk sighed again. "You really are hopeless." He muttered.

"I may have hopelessly fallen for you, yes." Shanks said, his voice suddenly low and seductive.

Mihawk starred at him for a moment. Sometimes he wondered what the point in their relationship was, when the other one just plainly annoyed him like this most of the time.

But once his hands reached out to him, fingers entangling themselves in his fire-red hair, lips brushing together in a rough and demanding kiss that usually left him breathless once they parted, he knew again. This was all worth it. Shanks being his for at least a little while was all worth it. The chemistry between them simply worked out really well like that.


End file.
